


I Told You So

by HackedTig



Series: I Told You So [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All the cuddles, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, sickday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: For an unknown reason, Hana is sick and stuck in bed, and Angela takes the "displeasure" in taking care of her for the day.





	I Told You So

“I told you not to stay up _all_ night eating those snacks of yours” Angela quipped as she held Hana’s hair back, the poor soldier greatly embracing the round porcelain bowl in front of her. She had been around it since Angela got up at 7:30, and she had since been soothing the exhausted gamer through her retching fits. 

“Shut it, Angie…” Hana groaned into the toilet, lifting a hand up to send the latest bit of her gaming session indulgence down the pipes. “I never get sick like this….eugh…” 

Angela chuckled a little. Sure, she felt bad for Hana, throwing up was never a fun thing to do especially after having fun. But Angela did tell her to be careful with her fatty, artery clogging snacks that were sure to never settle properly. She had seen Hana frequently indulge like this, and always told her she would regret it. It finally seems the doctors warnings were true. 

Finding the strength to be able to move away from her new best friend, Hana pushed against Angela’s hands and turned to face her, grabbing some toilet paper to wipe her mouth with. Angela let a ping of guilt fall over her face and she leaned over to kiss the top of Hana’s head. “Its alright, Liebe. It happens to the best of us sometimes” She said while reaching over for a water bottle, handing it to Hana to sip slowly. 

She made a small noise of annoyance before taking the chilled water bottle. It was more soothing than she thought and she wanted to chug it, but with the little glare from Angela, she kept it at a steady pace. “... I knew those chips were stale…” She mumbled under her breath as an excuse, and Angela shook her head with a smile. 

“Have you considered that even the great and powerful D.Va can be ill from consuming too much junk food?” Angela asked her as she stood, stretching out her back before bending down and picking up Hana bridal style. THe gamer blushed only slightly as Angela carried her out of the bathroom, and back to the big plush bed they had been sharing for some time in Angela’s living quarters. She was set down gently, and Angela sat down on the other side, bringing her into her lap and petting her hair just as she had been minutes ago, before Hana’s stomach decided it wanted another visit to its new friend. Hana groaned a bit in protest, but nuzzled into Angela’s embrace while her body shivered. “I hate it when you’re right” Hana grumbled. 

Angela laughed a little as she reached over for the television remote. “I know you do, Liebe” Angela kissed the top of her head once more before letting Hana completely ease into her embrace, and handed her the remote. “Aren’t you glad to have such a caring doctor like me for a significant other?” She hummed and she felt Hana breathe out a chuckle. 

“You’re the best thing ever, Angie…” Hana hummed against her, fumbling with it for a moment then looking through the guide for a movie to watch. “I don’t know what i’d do if I didn’t ask you out” 

To that, Angela chuckled a little and nuzzled the little bunny in her lap, humming at her selection choices. “You mean fumble as you tried putting your pride to the side to ask me to come play video games with you while i was taking care of injuries from the training fields?” Angela smiled at her and Hana made a weak attempt to playfully hit her with the remote in the thigh.

“Stoppp” Hana whined. “I still asked you out later… Just, Just shut up and cuddle me damn it” 

“As you wish, Hana” Angela smiled, humming while Hana finally decided on a movie, a sappy romance flick. She wanted to critique the choice, but she knew they both had some dorky weakness for these types of movies when they were together. If it were to make the little rabbit in her lap feel better, Angela would be more than happy to indulge. She continued to remind Hana to sip the water slowly, and kept her close in whatever cuddle she wanted. 

Hana fell asleep not too long after the movie started, and Angela continued to hold her. Her body was quite hot, and her skin rather clammy. Angela drew a concerned look as she more accurately felt for hana’s temperature, and frowned. _”Poor thing… She might actually have the flu. How in the world she managed that, I’d have no idea”_. Thinking a little bit on her feet, Angela carefully got up from Hana’s embrace and gently tucked the little soldier underneath the blankets, an extra layer on Hana’s side as she did not like to be chilly, and she left to her office for what appeared to only be a moment. 

\---xoxox---

When Hana stirred, she was in a much different position than she had fallen asleep in. Not that she had a problem with that, she was actually still freezing cold, and she nuzzled into the warm body pressed against her as she whined. Her stomach made a grumbling noise in protest, and she let out another noise. “Angie…” She groaned just a little, and she heard a noise from behind her.

“I’m right here, Hana”

Peaking her eyes and tilting her head, Angela was in fact right behind her, being the big spoon to Hana’s shivering body. She had a soft smile on her face, and held Hana tightly by her waist. “How are you feeling, Liebling?” 

“Cold…” Hana mumbled, and despite it giving her another set of chills, she pushed her butt against Angela’s front, and it made the doctor smile with sympathy. “Keep the blankets on Hana. You’ll be fine” Angela said softly and kissed the top of her head. Hana noised her acceptance, and nuzzled back into the pillow. Angela smiled, and gave Hana’s aching stomach a bit of a rub in some kind of sympathy while the girl continued to move around a bit under her grasp. Seeing that she was rather restless, Angela gave her the gentlest of squeezes. 

“I brought you some healthier snacks from the kitchen, and some medicine to make your stomach a little calmer” Angela told her with a soft smile, and Hana nodded. 

“Thanks, Angie… you’re the best…” Hana mumbled. 

“I try, Liebe” the doctor responded, and rubbed her once more. “You may have a bit of a flu. So I want to make sure you’re taken care of” 

With that, She heard Hana giggle a little despite her ill state. “I told you so, Angela Ziegler”

**Author's Note:**

> Tig-Tig has a stomach ache her ownself >-<
> 
> So I decided that Hana was gonna have a stomach ache and throwing up fit too, and get a little bit of sympathy love from Angela. Yes.


End file.
